


Liquid Confidence

by snaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: Being at his ex's wedding reminds Liam how lonely he really is. He just wishes there was someone who looked at him the way they look at each other. When he escapes the reception with a bottle of overpriced champagne, he discovers maybe it isn't as impossible as it seems.





	Liquid Confidence

Liam takes another swig from the champagne bottle, pulling a face as he swallows; the taste really isn’t getting any better. Social custom be damned, beer is much nicer than this. He should have just ordered a bottle or two from the bar instead of swiping the champagne, except he knows exactly why he did it. There was no pettiness involved - although anyone who saw him take it might believe so, and would probably be entitled to that opinion - or any type of ill-will, he just had to get out of there. He’s pretty glad nobody followed him, and even gladder nobody has found him yet. Then again, it’s hardly surprising when taking into account he doesn’t even know where he is himself, he just walked through the grandiose winding corridors, taking turn after turn until he tried this door and found it unlocked.

The mansion is a gothic monstrosity, like something straight out of the Addams Family, and every single person attending knows Tracy chose the venue. Hayden’s tastes are subtler, more elegant yet refined.

Liam would know. He dated her for four years.

He isn’t here tonight to play the part of the bitter ex, quite the opposite in fact. He couldn’t be happier for Hayden and Tracy, getting married and starting their life together.

He helped them cull their invites list when they realised even this mansion couldn’t hold all the people they wanted to come, he even acted as Hayden’s personal taxi service at times when Val was working or otherwise occupied. There isn’t any bitterness, no jealousy. He truly still adores her.

Seeing them have their first dance together though, seeing the sheer adoration between them as they held each other and swayed to the music?

It was a painful reminder of just how lonely Liam is.

He goes to take another swig from the bottle just as the door swings open, startling and spilling champagne down the front of his suit.

“Ah, fuck,” he curses, standing up and wiping himself down with his sleeve.

“This is where the party’s at, huh?” the guy standing in the doorway says, failing to - or maybe not even attempting to - hide a smirk, his lips curled up in amusement.

It’s the pretty blond guy from the reception party. Liam has clocked him at various points during the day, although he’s not sure exactly who the guy is.

“Yep, party of one. The most exclusive in town, invite only,” he says, and the pretty blond guy laughs. He apparently doesn’t get the message though, because instead of leaving he shuts the door behind him, blanketing the sound of the party taking place throughout the mansion.

“Pass it here.” Blond guy holds his hand out expectantly and Liam passes him the champagne, watching the line of his throat as he tips the bottle back and swallows. He hands the bottle back and sits down on one of the multiple plush seats in the room, crossing one leg above his knee. “So, what brings you to a place like this?”

“I’m Hayden’s ex.”

The guy grimaces and makes a pitying noise, and it’s more or less the reaction he was expecting but it doesn’t do anything to prevent the uncomfortable feeling which spreads low in his gut.

“I guess that explains a few things,” blond guy says. Then, even though Liam didn’t ask, “College friend of Tracy’s, we studied the same major.” He clasps his hands together and Liam can’t help feeling judged when blond guy’s smile makes a slow reappearance. “I’m Garrett, by the way. I didn’t catch your name.”

“I didn’t offer it to you.”

“Touché,” Garrett laughs. Since most of the last mouthful ended up on his suit, Liam takes another swig from the bottle. “Well since I don’t know your name, give me another drink, mysterious pretty boy.”

Liam raises an eyebrow - or at least he tries to, he may be on the wrong side of drunk to exhibit full control over all of his muscles - and passes the bottle.

“It’s Liam.”

“ _Liam_ , huh?” Garrett smirks around the bottle, testing the name out on his tongue. “ _Liam. Lii-amm. Lee-yum _.__ ” Liam reaches forward to take the bottle, but Garrett holds it out of reach. Liam sighs and leans back in his seat. “So what’s the deal, huh? Wish it was you up there instead of Tracy? Is Hayden the one that got away?”

“I’ve heard it’s rude to pry into strangers’ personal lives,” Liam drawls. Garrett looks entirely unapologetic. He snatches the bottle - despite Garrett’s attempt to stop him again - and tips it back, liquid confidence apparently manifesting in the form of baring his soul to a stranger.

“I’m not jealous.” Now it’s Garrett’s turn to raise an eyebrow. He cradles the bottle in his lap, needing something to do with his hands. “Okay, so I’m jealous. Not of Tracy though, not because it’s Hayden. I’m jealous of what they have together. She’s getting her happy ending with Tracy; my other ex, Brett, got married to his husband last year. When is it going to be my turn? Where’s my happy ending?”

“I’ve heard looking at what’s in front of you is a good start.”

Liam snorts and gets to his feet. “Dude, if you wanted to get in my pants you could’ve just said. You didn’t have to let me embarrass myself first.”

“Hey, hey, wait,” Garrett says, holding onto Liam’s wrist. The touch is surprisingly gentle, enough so to make Liam stop in his tracks. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. I’ll stop, I know a knockback when I hear one.”

Liam considers Garrett, noting the worry lines which have appeared on his forehead. “Who says I’m knocking you back?”

“Oh,” Garrett smiles, more to himself than to Liam.

He loosens his grip on Liam’s wrist but before he can pull away, Liam tangles their fingers together and holds up their joined hands between them. Garrett’s hand is bigger than Liam’s, and a slightly darker shade too; he clearly spends just as much time tanning as Liam does, if not more. It’s a wonder they haven’t bumped into each other before at any of the local beaches.

Garrett takes another drink and when he sets the bottle down, the look he gives Liam is pure sin. Liam tugs on his hand and that’s it, Garrett is on his feet in an instant and pushes Liam backwards until he hits the wall. Garrett goes straight for his neck, sucking and nipping and lathing it with his tongue. Liam moans and tilts his head back to give Garrett better access, gripping Garrett’s ass and pulling him forward so they’re pressed flush against each other. Garrett circles his hips and they both groan at the friction it provides, even between the layers they’re wearing.

“You’re totally marking up my neck, aren’t you?”

Garrett nips his earlobe. “Maybe.”

Liam places his hands against Garrett’s chest and Garrett gets the message, taking a few short steps back. Liam needs a breather; he’s heady with lust - and quite possibly the champagne too - and he can already tell this guy is going to be the death of him.

He takes another drink from the vastly depleted bottle, holding it out for Garrett. He shakes his head so Liam sets the bottle back down and, grabbing hold of the front of Garrett’s suit jacket, lets himself fall backwards onto one of the plush seats. Garrett comes right down with him and the seat is big enough for Garrett to frame his knees on either side of Liam’s legs. It gives him a bit of a height advantage but Liam doesn’t mind, he’s used to it when it comes to guys.

Garrett is smiling down at him, teeth fully on display and as bright as the summer sands, and Liam has to, he just has to kiss him. He guides Garrett down with a hand at the back of his head, closing his eyes moments before their lips finally meet. The first few pecks are soft, testing, an appetiser before the main course. Then Liam sucks Garrett’s bottom lip between his teeth and bites down. Garrett moans and Liam smirks against his mouth, Garrett’s hands roving beneath his suit jacket and untucking his shirt, leaving burning trails up his torso when his hands finally meet skin.

“You’re gonna wrinkle my suit,” Liam notes. Garrett stifles a laugh against his shoulder.

“You already spilled champagne all down the front of it, a wrinkle or two will hardly make a difference.”

And well, Liam can’t really argue with that.

He figures two can play at that game, however, so while Garrett licks into his mouth Liam blindly tries to unbutton Garrett’s shirt. He quickly discovers champagne and buttons don’t go together, so instead resolves for Garrett’s method of just pulling until it’s untucked, bunching it up below his armpits. Garrett is warm and he shudders when Liam circles a nipple with the pad of his thumb, splaying his other hand against his ribs and going back and forth, back and forth with his thumb until Garrett releases a delicious little whine into Liam’s mouth.

“I want to suck you off,” Garrett pants, licking back into his mouth, and Liam swears his dick stands up a little straighter.

“You can hardly do it from up here, can you?”

Garrett nips his jaw, because he’s an asshole, and shuffles backwards until he’s on his knees on the floor. He undoes Liam’s fly - which he is vaguely grateful for - and taps his thigh twice, so Liam raises his hips and lets Garrett shimmy his pants and underwear down his legs until they’re pooled at his ankles. Garrett honest-to-god licks his lips, then he grips the base and Liam is surrounded by blissful heat.

Garrett looks up at him from beneath his lashes as he bobs his head and swirls his tongue, and somehow he’s even more gorgeous from this angle. Liam tangles a hand in Garrett’s hair and tries to resist the urge to buck his hips, although thanks to the champagne he’s less inhibited. However Garrett doesn’t seem to mind, if anything it seems to spur him on and work harder as Liam fucks up into his mouth, muttering praises of _so good_  and _keep going_  and _yeah, like that _.__

The heat which has been curling below his belly ramps up a few degrees when he realises Garrett is jacking himself off too. He loves sucking dick so much that he’s getting off on it; he’s getting off on sucking _Liam’s_  dick.

Then Garrett drops his grip at Liam’s base and sucks him even further into his mouth.

“Ah, ah, fuck,” Liam moans when his cock hits the back of Garrett’s throat, his ass involuntarily leaving the seat and pushing himself in deeper. Garrett starts to choke and pulls off, coughing.

“Sorry,” Liam apologises, even though he isn’t sorry at all for the tears which have formed in Garrett’s eyes as he gets his breath back. “I’m pretty close.”

“That’s a shame,” Garrett shrugs. For an awful moment Liam thinks Garrett is going to leave him hanging like this as payback for choking him, but then he wraps his hand around Liam again. Garrett jacks him off hard and fast, and he’s cumming against his own chest within seconds.

“Let me,” Liam says, and Garrett stands up and leans over him. Liam jacks him off at a similar pace, and although Garrett’s dick is significantly drier, the friction is enough for him to buck into Liam’s fist and cum over his hand, adding to the mess on Liam’s chest.

Garrett braces his arms on either side of Liam’s head, panting against his shoulder. Liam has come down, sated from the orgasm and the champagne, bonelessly melting into the seat.

“C’mere,” he says, and Garrett kisses him languidly.

They make out until Liam’s chest breaks out in goosebumps and he realises what a mess he’s in; his suit stained and wrinkled, his chest spattered with drying cum.

“Someone’s a messy boy,” Garrett teases, and Liam will absolutely not admit to the way it makes his dick twitch.

“I need something to clean up with,” he says. Garrett plucks the pocket square from his suit and Liam immediately mourns the loss of it. “It seems too fancy to meet its end this way.”

“Can you think of a _better_  end for it?”

No, Liam can’t.

Garrett wipes them both clean and Liam smacks his hand away when he tries to put the pocket square back in his suit, the blond cackling and finally getting up to redress himself. Liam reluctantly does the same, resigned to the fact anyone who sees them will know exactly what they’ve been doing. He can’t say he’s upset about it though.

Garrett goes to take a swig from the bottle, frowning when nothing comes out of it. Liam had a head start but they’ve managed to finish the entire bottle between them.

“Well, Garrett Davies.” Liam kisses the side of his mouth. “You’ve made my night significantly better than it was earlier.”

Garrett blinks. “I didn’t tell you my surname.”

“Oh.” Liam’s face heats up. “I’m not a stalker or anything, I swear. I helped Hayden and Tracy cut down their invite list.”

“Oh really?” Garrett leans back against the table, a smile dancing on his lips.

“Seriously,” he nods. “I tried to get rid of you, actually, but Tracy wouldn’t hear it. I figured anyone Tracy is willing to fight like that for must be something pretty special.”

The tips of Garrett’s ears redden and it’s kind of precious.

“Well, Liam…”

“Dunbar.”

“Well, Liam Dunbar,” Garrett smiles, his hands slipping beneath Liam’s suit jacket and finding his back, ”I guess I should thank you for _allowing me_  to attend my friend’s wedding.”

“You really want to thank me?”

“If it involves seeing you again, yeah.”

Liam has to kiss him, there’s no stopping it. He swipes his tongue across Garrett’s front teeth and he parts his lips without question, the kiss becoming filthy and messy and charged.

“Okay, okay. You have to promise not to say anything to Hayden or Tracy. You have to _swear_  it.”

“My lips are sealed,” Garrett promises.

“If you want to thank me, you can take me out for something to eat. Dinner was shit, I’m fucking starving.”

Garrett cackles and Liam swats at his arm, which just makes him laugh harder.

“Stop! I’m being serious!”

“No, I know, that’s why it’s so funny. I hated the food too. Why don’t we go get burgers or something? My treat.”

Liam beams at him and clasps their fingers together.

“It’s a date.”


End file.
